Love and Revenge
by lunavamp62278
Summary: I'm laney penn I found out many secrets I forgot. WHO who earased my memories. Somene very close to me . Even though I forgot people are trying to kill me for something I did Long ago
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi this is my first time writing a story. I hope you enjoy it or at least I hope you don't hate it. I'm a terrible speller so I'm sorry for my mistakes and none of theses characters are mine.**_

_**Chapter 1 "What can I say?"**_

My name is Laney Penn. I have short red hair, green eyes, I'm 15 years old and I usually dress in gothic or EMO clothes. I've known my friends since I was in freshmen year at Peaceville High, or so I thought. But before I knew them (or at least remembered them) I used to get bullied a lot. I had no friends but I did well in school. The week I "met" my friends was the same week I found out a lot of secrets I had forgotten. It was the 2nd month of freshmen year when I felt a stabbing pain. I looked down and saw a rock had hit my back. Looking around just to see who it was I saw a boy with blue hair talking to two guys. One was very skinny. While the other one wasn't so skinny. I over heard the blue haired boy say " Why did you hit her?" The two boys looked at him with a guilty face and both said " uh. We were just messing around. We didn't mean to hit her." the blue haired boy rolled his eyes and walked over to me. He then asked " Are you okay?" I nodded while looking at his beautiful blue eyes. I blushed and he took me to the nurse's office. I was so surprised because of what he did other people would just ignore me or even laugh at me. From that day on I had a huge crush on him.

A week later I found out their names. Turns out many girls had a crush on the blue haired boy. His name was Corey Riffen. The two other boys were named Kin and Kon Kujira. At first I just thought they were brothers who were born at different times. But then I found out they were twins. They looked nothing alike. As I was walking towards the steps the cheerleaders pushed me and made me drop my books. I was picking them up when someone started to help me. I looked up and saw it was Corey I blushed and said " Thank you" after we had finish. He blushed to and asked " Hey would you like to come to my band practice." I looked at him and said " um I...

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi this this the second chapter to "Love and Revenge" please enjoy :D**_

_**Chapter 2 " Sister"**_

" Um I... I would love to go." I smiled at him and he looked very surprised. I guess he was expecting me to say no because we only just met a week ago and we haven't really hung out at all. He is surprise then turned to happiness and he said " Wow um... that's great meat me by the gate after school. Um I hope you don't mind but do you remember those two boys who hit you with a rock?" I nodded and he continued " Yeah well um their part of my band and um... you know they'll have to be there." I laughed a little while looking at his embarrassed face. then I said " It's ok. I forgive them. " I smiled and walked to my next class.

After school I got butterflies in my stomach just thinking about going over to his house. I was getting ready to just go home and forget about going with him until I heard my name being called. I looked around and saw Corey waving his hands. I laughed and walked over. Behind him were Kin and Kon. they looked upset when they saw me and came over to me. At the same time they both said " We're sorry we didn't mean to hurt you. we were just messing around and..." I smiled and said " It's ok. I thought Corey over here would have told you by now that I said I had forgiven you two." They smiled and handed me a hand made I'm sorry card.

As we were walking to Corey's house the neighborhood seemed pretty familiar. Then I realized I lived in the same neighborhood. When we got to his house I noticed my house was just down the street. I didn't know what to say. I walked up the drive way and as soon as he opened the door a girl with pink hair, whit shirt, purple skirt, pink short tights and a purple heads band scream " Corey. What the hell is all this junk doing in my garage I thought you got rid of it." Corey rolled his eyes and said " And what's it to you. This garage is mine to you know." She smiled and said " Well mom and dad will be home in a couple of hours and if they see this mess you'll be in trouble." He laughed and said " Oh really Trina. Mom and dad told you to leave me alone and by the way I don't care got it." She looked really mad and yelled " Mina my cell phone." Suddenly a girl with greenish hair, orange turtle neck, green shorts and glasses ran up to her. she searched in her bag and gave her a cellphone. Corey grabbed my hand and he stormed into the garage. he shut the garage and know it was completely dark. I tried to put my hands in front of me as I started to walk, but he kept his firm grip. I blushed and he turned on the light. What I saw didn't look like a mess. It was amazing his garage was just awesome. I looked around and saw...

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey_** this is chapter 3. I wont really be posting as regularly as a am now because I have school and a lot of work to do. But I'll try to post as much as I can when I can.**_

_**Chapter 3 " How did he..."**_

I looked around and saw a stage with instruments, a couch, computer, laptop, pink car, fridge some staircase leading to a door, a desk, and some crates in the corner. I had my mouth open just amazed of how big this garage was. Corey looked at me with a smile and said " cool isn't it?" I nodded and closed my mouth. He laughed and said " Well why don't we practice?" I sat down on the couch, set my backpack aside and herd them play. they were really good but there was something missing. After they were done Corey came up to me and said " what did you think?"" You guys were so cool." he smiled a victoriously and sat down next to me. The he asked " So do you play any instrument."" Of course I do. I play the bass, tuba, flute, cello, violin and I can even rap." He had his mouth wide open. I laughed and he said " I really need a girl like you in our band." I blushed and said " I'll think about it." I grabbed my bag and said lets do some homework." They all agreed and we started. Kon had a lot of trouble with his homework, but we all chipped in to help

Once we were done I yawned and started to pack my things. Kin and Kon stood up and said " uh we have to go home. See you later." I smiled and waved goodbye. As soon as they left I stood up and said" sorry Corey I have to go home to." He smiled and said " Okay. Um I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" I nodded, shook his hand and left.

As soon as I got home I made myself a sandwich and went to my room. Once I got there I turned on my TV. I sat down and smiled to myself about having friend for a change. My room looked girly even though I don't dress it. My walls are pink, I've got unicorns almost every where, but I don't mind. I like what I like. I stood up to put my plate downstairs when I herd something click at my window. I opened it and saw Corey waving hi. My room was on the second floor so I had to look down. I had a tree near my window which he used to clime in. I blushed at the sight of him in my room. He smiled at me and said " hmm. so this is your room. Not what I expected at all. A little to pink for my taste." I looked at him not knowing how to react. So I sat down and said the first thing that popped in to my head " How did you clime that tree? do you have super human strength and how do you know where I live?"

" Sorry, but I followed you here and um no I just work out a lot. by the way i only came to beg you to join my band. I need you"

" Uh so you followed me?"

" Yeah sorry about that." He came up to me hugged me and said " Please I really need you." I blushed and said" I said I'll think about it" He shrugged kissed my cheek and jumped out the window. I looked outside and he winked at me. Then he just ran home I blushed and said to myself...

_**To be continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey**_** this is chapter three I promise this is going to be a lot better than the last one I kind of rushed the other to much. anyway sorry this is late I forgot to post it sat.**_

_**Chapter 4 " Newmans"**_

I blushed and said to myself " What a crazy, but cute boy." I walked to my bed and blushed just thinking about what he did. I fell asleep a few minuets later just dreaming about him.

The next morning I got up and walked to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and changed in to some fresh clean clothes. Today I decided to wear a black T-shirt, black knee high boots, and some ripped blue jeans. I grabbed my book bag and walked down the steps to get some breakfast. When I got to the kitchen I found my dad drinking coffee, reading the news paper with a piece of toast in his mouth. I smirked and he looked up and smiled. He took the toast out of his mouth and said" Good morning. How's my little princess doing this morning?" I frowned and said" I'm not five anymore dad. you can stop calling me that. He shrugged and went back to his news paper. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the cereal box. I poured the cereal into a bowl and then the milk. I sat down and began to eat when I herd a knock at my door. My dad looked up and I said " I'll get it." I got up and opened the front door. To my surprise I found Corey with a huge smile on his face. I blushed and swallowed what I had left of the cereal. My dad yelled from the kitchen" Who is it?" I yelled back" Just a friend." before I knew it my dad was behind me just staring at Corey. Corey coughed and said nervously " Um. Hi Mr. Penn. Um I just wanted to know if your daughter would like to walk to school with me this morning." I turned around and saw my dad smile. He then said " Come in for a minuet boy and tell me your name." Corey walked in and said" my name is Corey. Corey Jaron Riffen." My dad shook his head and said " Well Corey. I see your Laney's new friend."

" Yes sir"

" Don't call me sir call me Henry. How long have you and Laney been friends?"

" Um. Not that long."

" Hmmm. Well I guess I can let you take her to school." Corey stood their frozen and then he just nodded. My dad had that kind of affect on people. He looks scary but he's really just a big softy. I smiled at how frightened he was. Once that was done I jumped in and said " Um... Corey let me just go get my book bag and we'll go k." He nodded and I ran to the kitchen. I grabbed my book bag and a piece of toast with butter and sugar from the table, and I just walked out. I opened the front door and Corey followed me. We where out on the street when my dad yelled " Laney that was my toast." I smiled devilishly and waved goodbye.

A block away from school I was talking to Corey when I bumped into a bunch of people. There were three girls and a boy that had red hair just like I did. One of the girls had their hair dyed blue like Corey's. I backed away and was ready to apologize when Corey stopped me and said " The Newmans what are you doing here?" They smiled and said " nothing much just wanted to meet the new loser." My cheeks went red from anger but I stayed quiet. Corey smiled and said " Well I have no new loser in my band so back off. You guys are so lame picking on her." They smiled, burst out into laughter and the red head one said " Well wouldn't want to catch loser germs lets go guys." Before they left he winked at me and smiled. I glared at them until they were out of sight. Corey turned to face me and said " The one with the blue hair is Carrie Beff, The girl with the glasses and the blond hair twins named Kim and Konnie Kagami and the boy's name is Lenny Nepp." Corey grabbed my hand and said " Laney I need to tell you this now. This is something that I've been wanting to tell you since last night, but I was to much of an idiot to see this happen. Laney I...

_**To be Continued...**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey this is chapter 5 I don't know how many people read this or how many people hate this so far, but if you don't like it or you want me to add someone or do something else tell me. I also want to know how many people are reading this and tell me if you like it so far. Please comment :3 :D. And sorry for posting this so late. I was busy. **_

_**Chapter 5 " I fell Asleep :o"**_

"Laney I... I need you to be careful around them they're bad news ok." His expression went from blushing to I can't tell her the truth. I was a bit confused but I just ignored the feeling and said" Um ok but who are they?" He looked as if he didn't want to tell me but he said " the girl with the blue hair is Carrie Beff, the boy with the red hair is Larry Nepp, and the two girls are twins named Konnie and Kim Kagamie." He took my hand and my face blushed a deep red. We walked to school all the way holding hands until we got to the gate.

After school I walked with the guys to Corey's garage and we quickly did our homework. Even though I was the first one done I couldn't get that memory of me and Corey holding hands. I kept repeating that memory over and over again. I faintly herd my name being called and then it someone yelled it. I shook my head and Corey said " Laney are you ok. I've been calling your name for the past five minuets." I blushed and said" yeah I'm ok. So what do you need."

" Um I want you to practice with us today." I looked around and soon noticed their homework was gone and they already had their instruments ready. I blinked a couple of times and then said " Sure why not." He handed me a bass and we started playing.

After two hours of none stop practice I noticed we sounded amazing together. I put the bass down and sat on the stage when Kin and Kon both said" Um we have to go home. They grabbed their things, hugged me, did some hand shake with Corey and left. I looked at my phone and I noticed I had to leave to. I grabbed my what felt light two ton book bag and was about to head out the door when Corey grabbed my arm and said " Laney do you want to have dinner with us. This was all my mom's idea." he looked a bit embarrassed just talking about it. I shrugged and said " Ok why not. Let me just call my dad first ok." he nodded and sat down on the couch. I took out my phone and called my dad. He picked up and said "_Hey What's up sweetie_?"

" Um dad I'm staying over at Corey's for dinner is that ok with you?" there was a moment of silence but after a minuet he said "_sure but be home by eight ok. I have a lot of work to do so when you come home don't knock on the basement door. I don't need distractions_."

"Ok dad bye."

"_Bye honey._" and he hung up. I put my book bag down and Corey looked up at me. He stood up and led me to the kitchen without a word. As I walked into the kitchen I saw a man sitting at the table that looked nothing like Corey, a woman who was cooking something that smelled really good. his sister who was sitting at the table next to her so called best friend. I sat down feeling awkward about this whole parents and children don't look alike situation. But the kitchen I had to admit was beautiful. Something you could find at a rich person's house. Corey sat next to me and whispered " If my mom asks you anything keep it nice and simple like a nod or an ok. Got it." I smiled awkwardly and said" Um. Ok"

After dinner Corey's warning was a big help even though I didn't use his advice the first time she asked a question. That one question led to a whole bunch of other questions. I offered to wash the dishes after dinner but Corey's mom suggested that Corey give me a tour of the house. It was only 6:45 pm so I plenty of time before I had to go home.

Corey walked me through the whole house which was bigger and had a lot more rooms than I thought it would. He saved his room for last which I was pretty excited to see. When he opened the door his room looked amazing. His walls were painted a baby blue, he had a flat screen T.V., a bunk bed but the bottom bed was replaced with a couch, a mini fridge, walk in closet, and a lot more cool stuff. I sat down on the bed and he did to. we just sat there and talked about stuff. I fell back and he got on top of me smiling. I covered my face with my hands so he wouldn't see my face which now was a deep red. He then grabbed my hand and took it off my face. I saw he was blushing to. My heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest. Corey laughed, got off and laid next to me on the bed. We went back to talking like nothing happened, but I wonder what he was thinking when he did that. Before I knew it I yawned and then I was asleep.

The next morning I woke up with my heart pumping like crazy. first off I was hugging Corey who I quickly let go of. Then I remembered my dad said I had to be home by 8:00 pm. what was it like 6:00 am. I couldn't believe I fell asleep in his room. I got up and knocked over some books he had stacked next to his bed. Corey woke up surprised and in a karate position. He saw me and seemed relieved. I smiled sheepishly as he was trying to settle his bed head. I turned around facing his dresser mirror and noticed I had a bed head to. I quickly tried to calm it down and then I just started to pace the floor. Corey Yawned and said "What's wrong?"

" Um my dad's going to kill me. I told him I'd be home by 8:00 pm."

" Oh is that all?" I glared at him but said nothing. He walked up to me and said " Um your dad called last night and told my mom that he got called on and emergency work trip in Europe. He said something else about you staying over and hoping you don't mind. Oh yeah he also dropped off your house keys." I looked at him for a while and he finally got that I wanted my keys. So he went to his closet and took out a box. He then reached into his back pocket where he took out a key and unlocked the box. I couldn't see what was inside, but he gave me my keys. He went back to his bed and put a pillow over his face. Before I knew it he was asleep again. I went up to him removed the pillow from his face and noticed he was so cute when he was asleep. I was about to touch his hair when he grabbed my hand and pinned me down next to where he had been sleeping. He leaned in and ...

_**To be continued...**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey this is chapter 6. I hope you like my story so far but until I know people are actually reading my story or tell me they hat it I'm going to write only 3 or 5 more chapters. I can't just waste my time on the computer typing these stories if no one reads them sorry**_

_**Chapter 6 " I'm to Embarrassed to Even Look at Him**_

"He leaned in and said " What are you doing?" I stood quiet not knowing what to say or do. He was still on top of me when he said " I'm not getting off until you tell me. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I don't know why I couldn't say anything. After a while I chose to say " Corey please get off of me I need a shower and school starts in like one hour from now." He yawned and said " Nope school starts in 1 hour and 47 minuets. Now tell me what you were doing?" I then knew I had to lie to him but I didn't know if I could so I said " Um you had something on your face and I was going to move it out of the way." Well I guess I wasn't really lying to him. But he gave me that I don't believe you look and got off. I guess being on top of me was just as awkward as being the one pinned down. He combed his hand through his hair and then just shook his head. Which kind of messed it up a little again. I was sitting up when he turned around and I noticed his reflection was gone in the mirror. At first I thought he just wasn't standing in the range where his reflection would show, but then how come I could see mine? I blinked a couple of time and looked back at the mirror. When I looked back at Corey he was standing near his closet next to the mirror. He turned around looked at me confused and just grabbed some clothes. I ignored what I saw and jumped off the bed I walked down stairs and out his house. I herd him calling me, but I ignored that to and pretended I didn't hear. I opened my house door and locked the door behind me. I wondered how long dad was going to be in Europe. This wasn't the first time I had come home and dad wasn't here. Usually he would leave a note on the fridge but this time he left a message with people he barely knew. I felt depressed and went up to my room. I grabbed A black t-shirt, black jeans, and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Half an hour later I was sitting in my room still thinking about my dad. I walked downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed some orange juice and made toast. Once I was done eating. I was ready to head out the door when I remembered I left my book bag at Corey's. I slammed my head into the wall a couple of times. I grabbed a leather jacket and headed out the door. I began to walk to Corey's house when I noticed he was standing near a stop sign talking to two blond girls. he had my book bag over one shoulder and his on the other. It felt like I couldn't even look at him anymore. That event that happened this morning kept running through my head. And every time it did my cheeks turned hot and red. I walked passed him hoping he wouldn't notice me. But a minuet later as I was waiting to cross the street he said " hey you forgot this at my house." I turned around and noticed he was holding my bag out towards me. I grabbed it and that's when I also noticed the two girls glaring at me. Corey grabbed my hand which probably didn't help my situation and he dragged me to school. When we got to my locker I noticed we haven't seen the twins. I opened my locker and Corey handed me something. I opened my hand and it was...

_**To be continued...**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey chapter 7 hope your enjoying the story so far those who are reading this. P. S I would love to hear your ideas on how I could make this better for you guys**_

_**Chapter 7 " How did you get in my room?"**_

I opened my hand and it was a necklace with a blue bass charm. I closed my hand again and smiled. then I asked " what's this for?" he shrugged and said " well at first this was a present to break the ice between me and you, but then I was to nervous to give it to you. so I'm just giving it to you know." I hugged him and I had a feeling he didn't expect it because he didn't hug me back after a moment I let go and he just face the floor. I was about to ask what was wrong when Kin and Kon came up to us and said " hi" Corey turned around so he was only facing the twins, waved his arms like crazy and then ran heading to the boys bathroom. I then said " what's wrong with him?" but instead of an answer they ran in after Corey.

During lunch I couldn't get the image of what had happened in the morningout of my head. I also couldn't forget that my dad left me.I walked to my lunch table and took a bite out of my sandwich. Corey sat in front of me and said " Are you avoiding me?" I quicly took another bite from my sandwich and made him wait. He kept asking the same question over and over again every time I swallowed but I took bite after bite of my sandwich before he could finish. i was almost done eating when I just noticed KIn and Kon sitting next to me looking anoyed. Corey was about to open his mouth again when the twins cut him off and said " Corey she doesn't want to tell you take a hint already. Just leave her alone man this is getting ridiculouse. He glared at them and was about to ask me again for like the 20th time. so I quickly got up grabbed my book bag and started to walk to the girl's rest room. Corey yelled " Where are you going ? Were not done talking." I rolled my eyes and said" Don't worry about it" and waved goodbye. As soon as I was out of sight I ran to the bathroom and washed myself with could water. I dried my face with paper towls and stood there a moment and started trying to sort everything out. I felt alone and confused. I didn't know if I would burst into tears or walk out the bathroom with a grugde against my dad. So I just stood there a moment. I still had about 15 minuets before my next class started so I was ok.

10 minuets after thinking I had no resolution to my problem, but it felt nice just to think about it and tell myself I was going to be ok. I walked ou the bathroom and headed for my locker, but someone had grabbed my shoulder. I felt a cold sweat run down my face. I didn't want to turn around because I had already guessed who it was. I turned around and just as I though Corey was there looking at me with an angry face. I smiled and he asked me the same question again. Half of me wanted to run but I knew he would catch up to me and wouldn't let me go. That or would be dumb enough to run into a corner. The other half wanted to face him and tell him what was bothering me, but I was to embarrassed to. Corey then said " Laney tell me because I will stop at nothing to find out. And I mean it. I won't leave you alone for a second." I didn't beleive it. He would eventually get tired of asking me and just go on with his life. Right? He's not that crazy. Is he? I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I tried again and this time I really was abot to tell him, but lucky for my the bell rang. I quickly said " Sorry got to go or I'll be late for class." I ran and all I heard behind me was an angry and loud " LANEY."

After school I did my best to avoid being seen by Corey. I took the back door instead of the side door and started to walk home. I felt happy when i saw my house in sight. I grabbed my keys and unlocked my door. Suddenly I felt as if ice was climbing my back. I heard heavy breathing and a hand on my shoulder. I could feel A dark aura trying to swallow me. I didn't give him time to catch his breath and quickly ran into my house locking the door behind me. My back towards the door, I slid down scared for my life. I looked out the window and noticed Corey catching his breath and the twins farther back walking to my house. They began to talk and move their hands. I only understood Corey who was shaking his head no and moving his hands as if he didn't want to go with them. Then he just sat down on the concrete floor and the twins angrily walked away. I went up to my room did my home work and fell asleep.

When I woke up I looked at the clock and noticed it was 9:00 pm. I yawned and walked down stairs. I heated up a slice of pizza and looked out the window. I couldn't beleive what I was seeing. Outside on the concrete floor Corey was still sitting there. His one strap book bag next to him and his head in his knees. I felt bad that he was ou there.I opened the front door and walked up to him. He didn't notice me. That showed he was asleep. I smiled and walked in front of him. I put my finger where the skull on his beanie was and pushed him back. He fell with a thud and quicly got up and did a karate stance. he blinked a couple of times and relaxed. He then grabbed his bag and said " What the hell was that for? You scared me to death." I laughed and that only made him angrier. So I quicly stopped. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes. I then said " what are you ou here for?"

" I told you I was going to find out what was wrong with you no matter what."

" Good luck with that then. you'll be here for ever." For some reason that made him laugh under his breath. I got anoyed, which made my checks burn. " You know you can just go home. you were sleeping out here and if you do that again you could catch a cold."

" Aww. So you do care. Well to bad I'm Not leaving untilo you tell me." He sat down and glared at me. I felt bad and crazt when I said " If your going to bug me just come inside. your making me feel like it's all my fault that your freezing out here." He walked in and left his bag at the door way while laughing under his breath. I rolled my eyes and said " hey I'm going upstairs to sleep I'll bring you a blanket and a pillow and you can sleep on the couch. help yourself to the fridge and the bathroom is upstairs down the hall, 2nd door to your right." He looked surprised when I said this but the look on his face was priceless. He sat on the couch and said " You trust me enough to leave me here alone with you sleeping?"

"well you've never given me a reason not to trust you." I walked upstairs and strait to the hallway closet. I grabbed a blanket and a pillow and threw them on Corey as soon as I went downstairs. Then I just ran back up the steps and strait to my room. I closed the door and took a deep breath. I must have been crazy to offer him to sleep at my place. Somewhere in my heart I felt that I owed him. As I turned around to sit on my bed I saw someone on my bed and looking at one of my mangas. AS soon as he turned around I realized it was Larry. He smiled devilishly at me and said " hey came to deliver a message from Carrie. She said you made a bad choice joining there group and now your going to pay. you better watch your back and your little boyfriend won't always be their to save you."

"How did you get in my room creep?"

" I climbed through the window."

" but how?"

"It's called working out something your boyfriend should try."He smiled and walked up to me. Before I knew it I had been cornered in my own room. He leaned in whispered " Don't worry about Carrie join us and she'll leave you alone. And maybe I'll go out with you." I spit in his face and he just laughed. He wiped the saliva fom his face and leaned in again. He then whisper " Big mistake." He smiled at me and then ...

_**To be continued...**_


	8. Chapter 8

Hey this is chapter 8 I hope you like it and sorry it's so late I was busy. P.s. this chapter gets a little interesting :3

Chapter 8 " The night"

He smiled at me and leaned in. Before I realized it, he was a kissing me. I tried to pull him off, but he was stronger than I guy had muscle and I didn't like it. Suddenly I heard the door slam open and I saw a figure just standing there in disbelief. The figure pushed Larry off of me. He then got punched in the face. I wiped my lips and spit as much as I could. I looked up and noticed Corey was fighting Larry. At first they were just throwing punches, but then they started kicking. Corey tripped Larry and Larry landed face down on the floor. Then Larry grabbed Corey's foot and pulled it which caused him to fall on his butt. They quickly got up. Corey punched Larry in the face and then Larry tried to punch him back, but Corey grabbed his fist and flipped him over his head. Larry got up and punched Corey in the stomach and face. I couldn't believe I was just standing here and watching. I also couldn't believe my eyes were starting to get watery and soon enough I was crying. Like a silent cry. Like when your eyes just get watery and then the tears just start coming down even though you try to hold it back. Larry had kicked Corey's waist and Corey fell. Larry took his chance and left. I slid down the wall and just tried to process what just happened. Corey was on my floor with a bloody nose, a busted lip and I guessed some other bruised body parts. I crawled over to him and saw that he was in pain. I helped him sit up which was really painful to watch. He looked at me and tried to smile, but the pain was to much. I helped him to the bed and sat him there for a while. I went to the bathroom and got a wet paper towel. I ran back to my messed up room and wiped the blood of Corey. He looked at me with concern in his eyes and said " What was that all about? How come he was in here? How come he was kissing you?" I felt a bit awkward after what just happened, but I gathered up all my courage and said " I don't know I found him here when I gave you the blanket and pillow. He was here to threaten me about the whole band situation and he kissed me by force I tried to get him off of me but I couldn't." he stood there silent I knew when he first asked those questions there was jealousy in his voice. I guess now that I explained what happened he couldn't believe what had happened either. He got up and walked out my room. I had a little bit of a tough time standing up because I was sitting Japanese style, but when I eventually got up I ran after him. I stopped him before he walked out the door and soon enough I said " Where are you going? Your hurt you can't go anywhere in your condition." He gave me a hurt/devilish smile and said " I'm going home. I now know why you were so worried and needed time alone. So I'm leaving" I grabbed his arm and put it around my shoulder. I helped him back tom my room and said " I want you to stay here for the rest of the night ok." His eyes darkened and he said " I can't I have to go finish him off before he can do any more damage." I was worried and I couldn't let him go anywhere. " I told you you're hurt and he probably went back to Carrie's house or something. I bet their just waiting for you to show up so they can kill you or something." He laughed. It wasn't his normal happy laugh. it was a cold heartless laugh. like when a crazy person kills someone for the fun of it. I was a bit scared but I managed to say "I'll sleep in my parent's room you can sleep here." I turned around and felt like ice was climbing up my back. Corey grabbed my arm and pulled my so hard I fell on top of him. I tried to get up but just wound up facing him. He hugged me tightly. Like something you care about deeply and if you let it go you'll never see it again. My face flushed a deep red. Eventually he started to kiss me. I couldn't believe what I was doing. He flipped me over so he was on top of me now and I couldn't stop blushing. The only time we would stop "making out" was when we pulled up to catch our breaths. My face felt hot as his warm lips touched mine. I felt like I was in paradise, but I knew there was something wrong.

I woke up and looked at my clock. I stared at it until my vision cleared. I, when it did it read 3 AM in red. Again I tried to get up but he held me by the waist tightly. I stared at the wall not knowing what to do. I tried to sit up for the third time, but it only woke him up. He leaned in kissed my neck a couple of times and then whispered in my ear...

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
